


Seven Kids Equal Chaos

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Cute Kids, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Internalized Homophobia, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When one of Lorelei's spells goes wrong it leaves the Avengers and Loki with custody of seven very familiar children. Will this help bring them close together or tear them all apart?





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers are sitting around in the kitchen when the call to Assemble comes on. Grabbing their gear they make their way to Central Park. 

“Loki! What have you done now?” Thor demands spotting his sibling on the roof of a nearby building.

“It was not me Thor. I am here to investigate a magical signature that I recognize,” Loki says crossing his arms. 

“Who?” 

“Her name is Lorelei. Younger sister to Amora,” Loki says and Thor growls.

“These enchantresses will pay for threatening Midgard,” Thor says.

“Now, now don't go rushing into things Thor. It's only Lorelei and please remember the last time you two met. She bewitched you away from Sif until I removed the spell,” Loki says.

“Yes brother. I do remember,” Thor says sheepishly.

“What kind of voodoo does she do?” Tony asks.

“Besides being a mediocre spellcaster, she uses her voice to make men fall in love with her,” Loki says.

“Mediocre? Compared to what? Those are some pretty big rock monsters down there,” Steve says.

“She is mediocre compared to me,” Loki says waving a hand and the rock monsters dissolve into sediment and then waves a hand at each of them.

“What the fuck did you do?” Clint snaps.

“I banished the rock monsters as you so elegantly call them and gave you a temporary spell to resist Lorelei’s charms,” Loki says.

“Why?” 

“Because I rather enjoy our battles together but I would enjoy them less if you become her mindless thralls. You all are quite interesting to be around,” Loki says.

“So then join the Avengers,” Tony says.

“How interesting. Do you often invite your enemies to join your team?” Loki asks.

“Only the hot ones. Besides, if you join us then you're not out enemy,” Tony says.

“I suppose I could, but I did just leave behind a life where I was looked at with disgust and mistrust. I am not too keen to start another,” Loki says glancing at Clint.

“Anyway, good day Avengers. Have fun with Lorelei, and Stark, do avoid flirting with her, it will only encourage her. Thor made the same mistake with Amora and is still suffering for it,” Loki says.

“Oh Loki, I should have known that you would stick your nose somewhere it doesn't belong,” a woman they assume to be Lorelei says appearing on the roof.

“Hello Lorelei, if you leave now you will probably have enough time to lay with all of Vanaheim within the day,” Loki says.

“Always the clever tongue you had Loki. I remember it well,” Lorelei says and they all look at him.

“We were young, and I've had better,” Loki says with a shrug.

“Oh yes, I know you did. The stable boy was quite the accomplishment. Although the hay must have been quite bothersome,” Lorelei says.

“Brother…” Thor asks turning to him.

“I have no idea what she is talking about. I was too busy chasing the maids like you were to pay attention to her many partners,” Loki says but Tony recognizes a crack in a public mask when he sees one.

“That is true. Loki never slept with a member of the same gender, he simply changed his own,” Lorelei says with a shark-like smile.

“Cease your vile lies Witch!” Thor shouts and lunges at her but she holds up a vial of something and splashes them all in it. Thor immediately becomes paralyzed, as do all the Avengers and Loki.

Lorelei takes a step back and raises her hands and begins chanting. A vortex appears in the sky.

“Loki can you stop her?” Thor demands.

“No because there is an oaf directly in my line of fire!” Loki snaps back as Lorelei snaps her fingers and there's a flash of light and seven tiny bodies fall out of the vortex and Lorelei stares.

“Well, that was not supposed to be the outcome of the spell,” she says and vanishes and everyone is able to move again.

“Ugh that was unpleasant,” Loki says rolling his shoulders and then freezes.

“Oh my. Aren't they quite adorable,” Loki says looking at what fell from the vortex which makes the others look too.

“Oh shit,” Clint says staring down at the child with his face.

“Why are there little us’ down there?” Tony asks staring at his sleeping five year old self.

“Well this is quite interesting but this seems to be a problem for you heroes. I'll just be going,” Loki says.

“I wouldn't run off if I were you Reindeer Games. Apparently there's a three year old wrapped in Thor's cape cuddling him. A boy with black hair and a green tunic,” Tony says and Loki freezes and marches over to where the child version of his brother is and sure enough wrapped in the cape Thor had gotten for his fourth birthday is his own three year old self.

“I feel quite faint at the moment,” Loki says and Tony has to help him sit down.

“Whoa whoa no. Come on stay with me Reindeer. Because if you faint we're down a hand on deck and we need all,” Tony says.

“Wait how do we know he won't kill our younger selves in our… Their sleep?” Clint asks and that seems to snap Loki out of his freak out because he rounds on Clint.

“I may be a monster, but I would never intentionally harm a child!” Loki snarls and picks up his younger self who clings to Thor's cape in his sleep forcing the adult brothers to stand close together.

“Let's get the kids back to the tower. JARVIS I want a room to be set up for each child and adult Loki,” Tony says.

“Our child selves can share. We still share a room on Asgard at this age,” Thor says.

“I don't recall that from my childhood,” Loki says.

“Brother. How much do you truly remember about being three?” Thor says.

Everyone's laughter covers up Loki when he whispers, “I remember loneliness.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so we've got six infant to child versions of ourselves and one of our biggest enemies while said enemy is going to live with us to care for himself...how is this my life? Seriously did I fuck over some witch or wizard in a past life or something?” Tony asks staring at the seven sleeping bundles on the couch.

“I don't know how to fix this. I mean if it were science maybe I could but magic? I don't know the first thing about magic,” Bruce says and all the Avengers look at Loki.

“It may take some time. Lorelei's spell was crude and unwoven,” Loki says.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Clint snaps.

“When I weave a spell I'm not only doing one thing. I'm weaving intent, outcomes, targets, limits, obligations, instructions, immunities, and counters into each spell I cast. It is quite a worthwhile process because if I manage what I am trying to do it is a stronger spell that's hard to remove by others and easy to remove myself should something go awry. It's like taking any single card from a house of cards, the whole thing falls. Lorelei's spells have none of that. They are messy, like a rock slide. Move one and nothing happens, remove something else and the whole thing could become worse,” Loki says.

“Gotta say I'm liking your methods better,” Tony says and Loki shoots him a smile.

“So do I. If this had been my spell it would be easier. But it's not and I suspect that this was a spell designed by Amora. Big shows of power were her thing. Lorelei likes to do the little things that snowball, like myself,” Loki says and they all tense when they hear the sounds of someone waking up.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Little Thor, no more than five, says.

“Prince Thor, there was an accident and you travelled through time,” Loki says and the tiny God blinks at him.

“Who are you liar?” Thor asks.

“I am not lying, when Prince Loki awakens I will repeat my statement. You know as well as I do that he will be able to sense my honesty or lack thereof,” Loki says.

“How do you know his name?” Thor says and wraps Loki closer to his body but little Loki resists and points to his adult self and nods.

“Brother? He is telling the truth? Are you sure?” Thor asks and Loki gives him an offended look and nods before sticking his thumb into his mouth.

“You used to suck your thumb?” Tony asks.

“It made me feel safe but Odin said it was embarrassing. Around now is when I intentionally start biting it to make myself stop,” Loki says and winces as a tiny hand slaps at Thor's cheek and points between big and little Loki.

“Brother are you sure? That's impossible...yes... alright I'll ask. Excuse me, you don't happen to be our older selves do you?” Thor asks and Loki nods his head.

“How'd they figure it out?” Tony asks.

“At that age I am just able to recognize living essences. I am probably recognizing the identical natures of his and my essence and those of both Thors,” Loki says and kneels in front of his younger self and gently pulls the thumb out.

“I am you. You have nothing to fear from me,” Loki says and immediately someone to Loki's left starts sobbing. It appears to be Bruce who is around five.

“Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy!” Bruce sobs and Loki the toddler crawls across the couch to him and hugs him.

“I...it okay. We in uture! It fun!” Loki says trying to get the words out as clearly as he can.

“I want my Mommy. She always protect me, even when Daddy is mad,” little Bruce says and Loki hugs him tighter and points to adult Bruce.

“That uture you. He big! But he look nice. He protect you like uture me is protecting me,” Loki says and Bruce wipes his eyes and cuddles against Loki.

“Time travel not real,” little Bruce says pushing his curls out of his face.

“I wish I stilled believed that. And I bet that you wish Doctor Boo Boo was here with you,” Bruce says.

“Doctor Boo Boo?” Clint asks.

“Alright! Time out no making fun of anything to do with childhoods,” Tony says and Bruce smiles at him gratefully and pulls an old looking bear from his back.

“Doctor Boo Boo!” Little Bruce squeals excitedly and makes grabby hands for it and Bruce hands it over.

“Nat, you look like you're waking up,” Tony says and when the tiny six year old redhead wakes up her older self whispers something to her and she nods.

“Okay, she's caught up,” Nat says.

“What did you say?”

“Our special code for if there's time travel.” 

“You had something for that?” Tony asks.

“Yes. It pays to be prepared but I'll admit the code was for if I went back to her time,” Natasha says.

“Okay so who's left to wake up and calm down?” Tony asks.

“You, me, and Steve,” Clint says.

“And how old do we look?” Tony asks.

“Steve looks about five. I look roughly six and you look five too,” Clint says.

“Why am I the only toddler?” Loki grumbles.

“Because you throw temper tantrums like one in the present,” Tony says.

“Or perhaps it simply grabbed us both from the same time. If I was five then you were three brother,” Thor says simply and Loki grumbles to himself watching himself cuddle with young Bruce who seems to be alternating between playing with the bear and running his fingers through Loki's hair causing the toddler giggle.

“Shi…uh I mean yikes, Steve how many illnesses did you have as a kid?” Tony asks and Steve lists them off and Tony has JARVIS stock the appropriate medicines in the medical room. Loki is amazed at the level of proficiency Stark is capable of showing.

“Thanks Tony,” Steve says.

“Sir, where’s mama, and Anna, and Jarwis?” A tiny voice says and Tony tenses up and turns to look at his younger self.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Bruce asks.

“I think that I’m Howard,” Tony says softly and the other Avengers glance at him. They’ve never heard Tony be anything other than his cocky self.

“Sir?” Little Tony asks hands shaking a little and little Loki looks down at Tony’s hands and crawls across several small laps until he reaches Tony and grabs his hands.

“You hurt,” Loki says with a frown and everyone can see scars and burns covering Tony’s hands.

“No. Stark men don’t get hurt,” Little Tony says and snatches his hands back looking at his adult self anxiously. 

“Hey Kid, it’s okay. I’m not Howard. I just look like him. Nothing he says is true here okay? If you’re hurt please just tell someone,” Tony says and his younger self lets Loki hold his hands up so they can see them.

“Tony you’re five, how did you get burns like these on your hands?” Bruce asks.

“Sir lets me in the workshop sometimes, but only if I’m useful. So when he works I have to hold things,” the small version of their friend says and the adult version simply keeps his head down and refuses to look at them.

“I heal,” Loki says and his hands softly glow and the burns vanish. Tony stares at his hands for a second and then back at Loki who is looking down at his hands nervously.

“That was so cool! How did you do that? Can you show me?” Tony says and Loki smiles widely at him but shakes his head.

“My Mother taught me. She’s teaching me lots about using my seidr and my Father is teaching me to be a warrior like him and ‘Or,” Loki says and yawns deeply.

“Nap time squirt,” Tony says picking Loki up.

“No, ‘anna stay with ‘Or,” Loki whines making grabby hands at his brother who does his best not to sigh.

“You are tired young one. You have not yet built up a large amount of seidr. Healing is very big magic for such a small child,” Loki says to his younger self.

“I go with,” young Tony says and follows them into the room that JARVIS setup for Loki and Thor as do some of the other Avengers with their remaining younger selves.

“I don’t recall you being so quick to heal others as a child Loki,” Thor says.

“That’s because when I would try I would get knocked away and told to go back to my woman’s craft,” Loki says and turns away from Thor to tuck himself into bed.

“Well I for one want to thank you. My hands are the most important part of me,” Tony says.

“No, they’re not,” Loki says.

“Yes they are,” Tony says.

“Interesting. And here I thought that your brain would be the most important part of you,” Loki says and Tony opens his mouth to say something but stops and just stares at Loki for a minute before nodding.

“Anyway, I had better work on a counterspell to send our younger selves back to their times,” Loki says and goes to leave but Thor stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait wanna Storwy,” little Loki says.

“Jarwis always weads to me,” Tony says.

“Of course Sir, I would be happy to read to you,” JARVIS says and the older Tony tenses.

“Jarwis? Where are you?” younger Tony says.

“I am sorry young Sir. I cannot come to see you right now. I am feeling a little under the weather and we both know how you are when you’re sick,” JARVIS says and the younger Tony’s lip wobbles a little but then his face becomes a blank mask that the other Avengers are all too familiar with.

“You be okay?” Tony asks.

“Yes, of course Sir. I assure you it is just a cold,” JARVIS says.

“So no storwy?” Loki asks quietly.

“I will tell the young ones the story of Odin’s defeat of the Frost Giants,” Thor says and Loki whirls around and opens his mouth to yell at Thor but Thor’s younger self comes rushing in with a paper towel roll.

“I will defeat those Frost Giant beasts! I will slaughter them all,” Thor says.

“Even if you grow up with one and they haven’t done anything bad?” Loki asks.

“All Frost Giants are evil and bad!” Little Thor says and the Avengers watch Loki struggle to keep his composure.

“Good to know. I will start work on the counter spell. Thor, keep the children away from me,” Loki says sweeping out of the room.

“Why am I upset?” Little Loki asks looking up at adult Thor.

“I am not sure little one. JARVIS are you capable of telling the children a story?” Thor asks as the other children are laid down for naps minus Clint and Steve because they’re still out cold on the couch.

“I’ll sit with Steve and Clint in the common room. Make sure that they don’t wake up in a strange place alone. You guys go check on Loki,” Bruce says and they all split up and the others find Loki sitting at the table in the kitchen head lowered and back to them.

“Brother…” Thor starts.

“Have you come to slaughter me Thor? Or are you going to wait until I cease to be useful? You could do so now and simply call for mother. She and Odin would probably be grateful that you finally rid them of the monster in their midst,” Loki says face a blank mask, there isn’t even an emotion peeking through his eyes.

“Brother…” Thor tries again.

“Or better yet kill my younger self save me the years of being left out purely because I was different. Save yourself the stress I have caused you,” Loki hisses and the oven window cracks.

“Loki, I was a child whose head has been filled with decades of father’s stories about Frost Giants. I no longer feel that way about them,” Thor says and Loki slams his hands against the table.

“DO NOT LIE TO ME! I DOUBT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY ME IN A CROWD!” Loki shouts.

“Loki, please. I do not care if you are Jotunn, Vanir,or Aesir. You are my brother. The one that could always be found wrapped up in my cape whenever I took it off, the brother that wanted to show me his first spell when he learned it,” Thor says.

“I’m also the brother that would wrap himself up in your cape because you would run off with the warriors three and I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you for weeks. I’m the brother that ran to show you my first spell and watched you barely look up from sharpening your sword. I’m the brother that you burst out laughing at the first time I changed my shape,” Loki says and Thor stares at him.

“I…” 

“No, I spent years experiencing things like that and one sorry is not going to change anything,” Loki says and his hands are turning slightly blue and suddenly the blue begins to creep up his arms and soon he’s standing in front of them in his full Jotunn form.

“Loki,” Thor says and Loki notices his hands and takes off before anyone can stop him.

“Fuck we have to find him,” Tony says.

“Elder Loki is on the roof, Sir,” JARVIS supplies helpfully and they rush to the roof.

“Loki!” Thor shouts as they watch him step off the ledge.


	3. Chapter 3

“Loki!” Thor shouts and leaps off of the after him only for a hawk to shoot upwards past him and Thor to not be able to see Loki anywhere. Thor turns in the air and flies back up onto the rough in time to see the hawk shift back into Loki.

“Brother! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you had...had…” Thor says reaching for Loki who has returned to his Aesir appearance.

“If you truly cared about me you would have remembered my ability to change into a bird. After all, you knew I turned into one in order to rescue Idunn,” Loki says and crosses his arms over his chest and Tony can see Loki trying to will away the hurt bleeding through his eyes.

“Loki, when I see my brother step off a building my first concern is not his abilities, my first thought is to make sure he’s okay,” Thor snaps and Loki blinks a couple of times and Tony could swear he can see tears being blinked away.

“And yet I still have the scars from the void I fell into,” Loki says and Thor drops his eyes ashamed. Loki turns away from him and gets ready to change back into a hawk.

“Mr. Loki, your presence has been requested in the common room by Dr. Banner. Apparently the young Captain Rogers has worked himself into an asthma attack when he awoke and is making it impossible for Dr. Banner to use the inhaler. He was hoping that your magic might be able to help,” JARVIS says.

“Tell Dr. Banner that I will be there in a moment,” Loki says giving Thor one last look before disappearing. The other Avengers stare at where Loki had been mere moments before and then back at Thor.

“Maybe you should give him a chance to cool off. This whole situation is hard on all of us and he’s no exception. Once he’s calmed down then you try to talk to him again,” Tony says clapping Thor on the back as the other Avengers go into the tower and down to where Bruce and the kids are. Steve is breathing easily in Loki’s arms and Loki is rocking him back and forth humming a song under a breath.

“How do you know that song?” Steve asks.

“When I touch someone I can see their strongest memory,” Loki says a haunted look in his eye.

“That’s neat,” Clint says.

“Usually not. A person’s strongest memory is usually of immense suffering and pain. As it was the memory of yours that I saw was of you in the throws of fear,” Loki says eyes dark.

“Not so great then,” Tony says and Loki gives him a thin smile.

“No, I have various lifetimes of bad memories in my head. Not to mention my own,” Loki says and little Steve opens his eyes and smiles up at Loki.

“Thank you for helping me Mr.” little Steve says wide eyed. 

“Of course child,” Loki says and Steve falls asleep. Loki lays him down and with a glance at Thor, vanishes.


End file.
